Sonadow: Always Be Together
by SonadowBeliever
Summary: SONADOW! Sonic goes over to Tails house for a party and notices certain black and red hedgie there too. But something inside him is going off and he has a strange feeling for this hedgehog. Does Shadow feel the same way, or will Sonic get rejected? Rating T for some... words.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonadow Story Ch. 1**

"SOOOOONNNIIIICC!," A very annoying, pink hedgehog yelled. "WHERE ARE YOOUU!?"

She was looking for a certain someone… someone like… "SONIKKU! There you are!," She said once she had found her hero, a sapphire blue, male hedgehog who was well known for his amazing speeds and great perseverance. (if you can tell me what perseverance means you get a cookie!)

"AGGH! AMY!," said Sonic, jumping a great 6 or 7 feet in the air from the sudden shock of seeing the one person he hated. "Sonic where have you been?! I`ve been looking everywhere for you! The party at Tails` house is going to start soon! Let`s go before we miss it!," Amy grabbed Sonic`s wrist (she was trying to reach for his hand) and started running to the young fox`s house.

_Darn! I almost forgot about the party! _Sonic thought to himself as he was being dragged at a VERY slow rate to his best friend, Tails`, house. Once they arrived, Sonic noticed that ALMOST everyone was there.

There was Knuckles, Rouge, Cream and Cheese, Silver, Blaze, Manic (sorry guys, I didn`t put Sonia in this one), Espio, Charmy, Vector, Vanilla, and... _Shadow… _thought Sonic. _Why do I feel so strange around him? This isn`t the only time though… do I… does he… feel the same way? As I do?_

Sonic had so many questions, but he just let it fly by for now, so he just ran over to Tails and said,"Hiya Tails! How`s it going, little buddy!"

"Hey Sonic! Glad you guys could make it!," said Tails.

"I`m glad I actually MADE it! I would have made it here faster but I…uh… was… thinking to myself…" Sonic said, and I bet you can guess who he was thinking about!

"Oh, that`s all right Sonic!," Tails said," Just enjoy the party!" And he walked off to talk to Cream.

Sonic walked off to go get some punch, but he wasn`t thirsty. He was going there because Shadow was there! Yes, he had to admit he liked him. Well who wouldn`t?! Sonic decided to tell Shadow some time later, but he never got the words out. It usually came out something like this," Um… S-Shadow?," He would say.

"What is it? Can`t you see I'm busy?," Shadow would say.

"Um… I… uh… l- love… your eyes!"

"Uh… ok?," Then he would chaos control somewhere else and Sonic would mentally slap himself for acting like that.

Anyway, back to normal times. This time, Sonic was sure to tell him. And he won`t mess up either. He walked up to Shadow and said," Uh… Shadow?"

"What is it now? Here to compliment on how gorgeous my eyes are or are you going to leave me alone?," Shadow said, coldly.

"Uh… no. Can you meet me at the park tomorrow night? At 9:00?"

"Ok. But why?"

"I need to tell you something."

"Alright. I have nothing to do anyway."

"Great! See you there!" And Sonic went to talk to Manic.

_What a weird hedgehog. _Shadow thought _He`s so cute when he`s like that… WAIT WHAT?!_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Autors Note: Yes I know. I haven`t posted any other chapters for a while (well a LONG while) but I`ve been busy. Lets make that VERY busy. Anyway, my computer had to get repaired and the guy took off the chapter two i already had so... yah. Well at least its here now! Don`t rush me, i`m only in 7th grade ok? Anyways, here it is! Enjoy!**

The rest of the night went very well. Sonic and Shadow stood away from each other for the next couple of hours and just talked to other people. Sonic was occasionally going to the food table to get some chili dogs, but that was it. Shadow just stayed in a dark corner of Tails` house for a while before he noticed how late it was getting.

"Hey Foxboy, I`m just about ready to leave," Shadow said cooly.

"Aww, but Shadow the fun part hasn`t even started yet!," said Tails.

"Fun part?," Shadow said a little tiredly,"I`ve been here for two hours and nothing has happened yet."

"Yah well that`s cause i was just about to get a bottle so we could all play truth or dare! Please stay Shadow!"

"Ok ok, fine! Don`t get your tails in a knot, kid!"

"Yah Shadow! Thats the spirit!," the young fox said excitedly, going to get an empty bottle he found in the recycling bin.

"Everyone!," Tails shouted to his guests,"We`re going to play truth or dare now!"

"Finally some excitment!," Rouge said.

Everyone gathered around in a circle and sat down. Tails put the bottle in the middle and began to spin it. It span for awhile and finally stopped and landed on Knuckles.

"Alright Knux, truth or dare?," said the kit in a somewhat mysterious voice.

"Dare!," the red ecidna said.

"Alright then. I dare you to... paint yourself green for a whole day!"

"Oooooh," everyone oohed.

"Hm... well i don`t know... it sounds kinda embarassing..."

"Its a dare and you can`t quit a dare," said Manic,"And besides green is, like, the BEST color EVER!"

"Ok fine," the hot-headed ecidna stated before going into Tails` garage and coming back a very dark-green color.

Everyone giggled while Manic gave Knuckles a thumbs up.

Knuckles ignored (or at least tried to ignore) everyone and spun the bottle next.

It spun again and then stopped and landed on Silver.

"Truth or dare?," Knuckles said the same way Tails said it.

"Uh... truth?," Silver asked, not really sure with himself.

"Heh heh," the, now green, ecidna laughed evily for a minute, which made Silver a little nervous. "Is it true that you like Amy and have a doll of her?!"

At this, Silver`s white face and peach muzzle turned a very bright shade of red. Amy turned to look at him, her face also red.

"W-well...," Silver stammered," I-I-I well... uh... d-do..."

"HAH! I KNEW IT!," Knuckles shouted, pleased with himself.

"Silver... is it true?," Amy said.

"Yes, it is...," Silver said.

"Well in that case, I love you too!"

"R-really?!"

"Yah!"

"Uh guys? Can we get back to the game now?," Tails interrupted their little moment.

"Oh yah! I forgot!," Silver spun the bottle, which landed on Sonic.

"Ok Sonic! Truth or dare?"

"Hm... dare!"

"Ok then, I dare you to hug Shadow!"

Sonic really wished he could be at his house right now. He had a huge crush on Shadow and now he had to hug him! Sure he did`nt mind, but he really wanted to tell him that he loved him first and get on with other things later on.

The blue speedster caught a glance at the ebony hedgehog and noticed a small blush on his face.

"W-well, ok then," the azure hedgehog said nervously.

He walked over to Shadow, put his arms around him, and gave him a small hug.

_Damn, he`s so SOFT! _Sonic thought. _And that chest fur! God I just wanna stay here forever... _He was cut off from his thoughts as the other wriggled a bit under his grasp.

"Uh, Sonic?," Shadow stated," You can let go now."

"Huh? O-oh yah! R-right!," Sonic said a little disapointed.

He walked back to his spot in the circle and sat down. He noticed everyone was a bit shocked and silent for a couple of seconds until Tails broke the silence.

"So... Its your turn to spin Sonic!"

"Oh yah ok," he spun the bottle.

**Hey guys! Ok so yah I DO like Silvamy ALOT! They`re so cute together! I`m going to announce some other couples that are going to be in here: Tailseam, Knuxaze, Vector x Vanilla and a couple of others. So yah until next time, ciao! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Reviews are looking good! I`ll let you request a story just as long as its NOT: sonamy,sonally, or shadouge, so PM me! Anyways, here`s chapter 3!**

Sonic spun the bottle, which landed on Tails. Tails looked a little nervous, but soon noticed that Sonic wasn`t laughing as evily as the others had done. In fact, it looked as if the azure hedgehog was... daydreaming?

"Uh... Sonic?," the confused fox kit began.

Sonic had to be cut off from his magnificent daydream and he looked at his friend. "Huh? Oh yah! Truth or dare?," Sonic said once he realised where he was.

"Uh, dare?," Tails wasn`t sure himself, but he WAS sure that his best friend in the entire world wouldn`t do anything to embarass him... would he?

"Well I dare you to eat the food that you hate, SPINACH!," the speedy hedgie had to think of something simple so he can get back to daydreaming.

"Uh Sonic are you feeling okay?," the kitsune asked his blue companion.

"Of course Tails? Why?"

"Cause I _like_ spinach!"

"Huh? Oh yah. You do huh?"

"I think everyone partied to hard today. Guess it`s time to call it a night."

Everyone agreed and soon only Tails was left alone at his house to clean up.

*At Sonic`s house*

The first thing Sonic did when he got home was go to sleep. Besides, he needed rest so he can go to the park tomorrow night. And it was for a good reason to. That is when he would finally tell his crush that he loved him. Hopefully he wouldn`t get to embarassed and compliment his eyes or anything. But then he thought something horrible.

_What if he doesn`t love me back?_

**Oh noes! Poor Sonikku! You better love him back Shadow! Don`t worry though! Everything will turn out better! I mean, this IS a Sonadow story, right? Well I`ll see you guys soon! And if you have any ideas for the story or any other stories, PM me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day was simple. Sonic got up at his usual time he gets up everyday. Then, he ate and did his morning things. He decided to go to Tails` house to talk to him about Shadow, since Tails was his closest friend and all. So the blue speed demon got ready and left to the kitsune`s house. When he got there, he knocked on the door.

"Coming!," the two-tailed fox answered before answering the door. "Oh, hey Sonic! What brings you by?"

"Hey, little buddy! I actually came for some advice," Sonic answered.

"Advice? About what?"

"Well, this might seem strange to you... but I need advice about love."

"Hm... love huh? Well your the last person I expected to come over and ask that. So, who`s the lucky girl? I`m sure it`s not Amy."

"Actually Tails, this is gonna be even stranger than what I just told you. Its actually... not quit... a... girl..."

Tails looked a little strangley at Sonic for a couple of seconds before he finally understood what he meant.

"O-oh! So y-your...," replied the kitsune a little surpised.

"Yes Tails! Yes! I`m you-know-what!"

"Oh... well in that case, who`s the lucky... guy then?"

"Well Tails, I think I just about reached a new record in freak-you-best-friend-out-with-crazy-questions/sentences-day. I actually love a certain hedgehog that we all know as 'grouchy, half emo, and chaos filled'."

_Not to mention surprisingly SOFT!, _Sonic secretly thought to himself, because he was afraid that by the time he was done talking to his friend, he would also hit the Guinness Book of World Records for freaking out a brainiac kitsune.

"Oh! Wait a second... who?," the kitsune asked the blue hedgie.

"Shadow! I love Shadow!," Sonic yelled in annoyance.

"Oh! Well... uh I guess you should just tell him how you feel."

"Well, I asked him if we could meet up tonight at the park so I can tell him somewhere private yet beautiful."

"That was a great choice. So now we have to think of what you should tell him."

They thought awhile, until finally, Tails got an idea.

"Hey! What about telling him that you always loved him and... uh... just tell him how you feel."

"Actually, that`s not a bad idea! Thanks buddy!"

Sonic ruffled Tails` hair a bit before he left to take a nap somewhere to let the time pass a little more quickly. He walked around Station Square a while, bought two chili dogs from the chili dog stand nearby the park he was supposed to meet Shadow in, and sat on a bench to eat his favorite food.

Atfer enjoying his lunch, the azure hedgehog climbed up a nearby tree to take a nap until it was time to go tell his secret crush that he no longer wanted to be a secret anymore.

Time slowly passed. When Sonic woke up, it was about 5:30 PM. _Still got a couple of more hours, _he thought to himself. The speed demon decided to go for a run. _Hmm... 8:30. I should head back to the park now. _Sonic ran to the park and noticed Shadow was waiting for him.

"Hey there Shadow...," Sonic said nervously.

"Hi faker," the black and red hadgehog answered," What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well...,"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Well...," Sonic began, not sure what he should say. "I... um... well... you..."

"What is it Sonic? Is it about my eyes again? Because they aren`t that nice, you know?", Shadow joked, but he noticed something about Sonic thet he thought of before, but it was different now.

_Wow. He sure looks beautiful in the moonlight. And I really mean it now. Hey, maybe that`s what he`s trying to tell me. That he likes me. But why doesn`t the faker just spit it out and say it? _

It was then that Sonic did the most unexpected thing anyone would have thought of him to do. Sonic the Hedgehog cried. Even Shadow was a bit shocked at even the thought of seeing Sonic cry. But now it was for real and not just a figment of his imagination.

"Woah, hey! Are you ok?," the black and red hedgie replied. He hugged the azure to try and comfort him. It felt a little awkward, but hey, what else can he do?

"I-I... don`t know what else to do," Sonic answered in between sobs.

_What is he talking about? I really do think he likes me. Maybe he`s embarrassed. Maybe he thinks i`ll reject him because everyone thinks i`m straight. Maybe he doesn`t know I like him too. _Shadow thought for a second. _That is, until now._

The striped hedgehog smirked.

"Sonic," he bagan," I don`t know how to put this. Well, let`s just say that i`ve never been in love before."

Sonic stopped crying and looked up.

"I`ve only had one dear friend in my life. I loved her, but only as a sister and friend. Just because I was created doesn`t mean I can`t love again."

"Shadow? W-what do y-you mean?," sobbed the blue hedgehog.

"What I mean is that I don`t like you."

Sonic looked heartbroken for a split second, but the sadness that was laid on him went away when Shadow said," I don`t like you. I love you."

And with that he pulled the other in as they shared a kiss.

**Im sorry that this chapter is so short! I know u guys have been waiting for so long but Im having a real bad writer`s block. Any ideas and u guys can PM me. I still need to get these other couples in this story `cause im planning on making it a little long:**

**Tailseam, Knuxaze, Silvamy, and Vectilla.**

**Please! I need the help! I hate writer`s block! Until then, **_**ciao!**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Sonic was absolutely shocked as his tears turned into a right red blush on his face. He was seriously expecting Shadow to reject him. He even thought it was stupid himself to like guys since he`s a big hero and all. But there was always a tiny pinch of hope deep down inside him and now that he thought of it, he didn`t want this moment to end. Sonic kissed back and moaned a little as the two love `hogs kissed passionately. After a little while, they stopped to take a breath. Shadow never kissed anybody before, so he tried to make it as breath taking as possible, which worked like a charm. They were both happy, though, and spent the night looking at the stars.

"I think it`s time I should get home," Sonic said,"I have to get up early tomorrow for my usual morning run!" He gave a smile.

Shadow smirked," Ok. But before you go," He gave him a small kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

Sonic chuckled, "Me too Shads. I`ll see ya tomorrow!" He dashed off to his house.

_Well, I finally got that off my hands,_ Shadow thought, _Now what to do? _He paced around for a bit. _Hmm... I guess I should go home too and wait `till tomorrow. _And with that, he too, dashed off to his own house.

Shadow lived by himself in a nice house. He knew how to do everything, wash himself, do all those important hygenic things, use the power of the chaos emeralds, you name it. But the only thing he couldn`t do, was cook. He wished he knew how, but when he was created, he had all those scietists cook for him, with the exception of Maria. So whenever he tried, it turned out to be a disaster. But what if he had someone to cook for him like the times back at the ARK? It would feel great to be able to eat anything besides frozen dinners.

The next morning, Shadow felt very warm for some strange reason. Did he forget to turn the heater off? Or maybe summer was coming. But it couldn`t be summer already. It was bearly the beginning of March. This was strange.

_Shadow. Wake up..._

Oh great. Now he was hearing things.

_Come on sleepy head! Get up!_

Hm... that voice sounded familiar...

"Maria?," Shadow said groggily.

"Maria? What are you talking about? Come on Shads! Get up!"

Shadow suddenly remembered who that voice belonged to. And also why he was so warm.

"Sonic? Wait a minute, what are you doing in my house?!" A not so cheery hedgehog shouted at his always so cheery mate, who was now sitting on top of Shadow.

"Well, when I got up this morning for my usual morning run, I decided to cut it short and come over to your house Shads! I made pancakes!"

"Listen Sonic, I- wait a minute... you made _pancakes_?," the black and red hedgehog sounded shocked at first.

"Yeah! Just for you!"

"Wow. Nobody`s ever done that for me before. Well, except the people back at the ARK of course."

"Well, you had better come get them before they turn cold!" And with that he dragged his lover out of bed to Shadow`s kitchen.

Shadow sat down in the chair where Sonic put a stack of steaming hotcakes in front of him. The striped hedgie took one bite with his fork and memories of the ARK and Maria came back to him. After he was done, he had to admit that they were the best he ever had.

"Thanks Sonic," Shadow said," They were the best I ever had in years."

"No problem Shads! Anything for you," the cheery azure stated.

"I have one question though"

"Yes?"

"How did you get in my house in the first place?"

"Well, you have a chimney. So I thought,'Hey if Santa can do it, why can`t I?' So I went down and peeked in your room to make sure that you were asleep, and made pancakes and woke you up."

"Oh, but why isn`t your fur dirty?"

"I used some of your towels and some water from the sink to clean myself up." He pointed to a pile of dirty, chimney stained towels in the corner of the room.

Shadow sweat-dropped a little. He wondered if Sonic did anything else when he was asleep.

"Did you do anything else wehen I was alseep?"

"Nope, that`s about it."

_Yeah, that`s about it except when I took that adorable picture of you when you were snoozing,_ the azure speed demon thought cleverly to himself and glad that his lover couldn`t read minds.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"So," the striped hedgehog asked Sonic,"You want to go out and, you know, do something?" Sonic blushed a little when he said that. He thought for a second and said,"I guess we could go grab a milkshake or something. Then we could spend the rest of the day together." Shadow smirked. "Alright then. I`ll drive us."

This confused the azure hedgehog. "You...have a car?" "No, I don`t have a car, but I _do_ have a motorcycle. And a damn nice one if I do say so myself. Just follow me to the garage." Shadow led the way to where his "Precious Baby", or so he liked to call it, was waiting to be ridden.

"Well," Shadow said once they got to where the motorcycle was,"Here she is." He pointed to the awesome looking hot rod. Sonic was actually amazed at how well kept the cycle was. It was so shiny and black as if it hasn`t been ridden in a while, but was obviously kept clean. On the side was a wierd looking red symbol of some sort, kinda swirly and spiky. He just guessed that it was a design or something that the other thought was cool enough to put on his bike. Oh well, he`ll ask about it later.

"Wow Shads, thats a good looking bike you have." Sonic said in amazment. "Why thank you," Shadow said as he placed a small kiss on the others lips. "So I guess we should go then." The azure hedgehog said as he and the other got on the motorcycle. Shadow took a grip on the handlebars while Sonic held on around Shadow`s waist, since there was no sidecar. He blushed a little as he thought what other people woud think of him holding on to the other`s waist. He wouldn`t care, of course, because love was love, no matter the gender. Anyway, Shadow asked," Are you ready?" and when Sonic stated,"Yep," he drove out of the garage.

It was just like running to the blue blur. Although, it was a little slower, but that didn`t matter because he loved the ride and the wind blowing between his quills. As they slowed down for a red light, he noticed some people pointing, staring, and even giggling as they watched the strange scene. He tried to ignore it, but it was starting to get overwhelming, annoying even.

Finally, the stupid red light turned green and off they went. That was a relief. While they were driving, Sonic decided to look around to see if any of his friends were around. He wondered what they would think of him and Shadow as a couple. He already told Tails, Knuckles would probably laugh his red (or should we say green) ass off, SIlver would be shocked at first, Amy...well we all know what she`ll think. Manic might understand and the Chaotix might also. Sonic noticed Silver and Amy walking down the street, hand in hand. He thought it was a cute picture and thought about him and Shads doing the same. To him, it was an even cuter picture.

Finally, after a lot of red lights and people staring, they made it to the ice cream shop. They both got off and made their way into the shop. The cashier, a jolly old gray bear, asked them in a friendly tone,"Hello! What would you like today?" "One milkshake please." Sonic answered. "Coming right up!" The old bear went to make their milkshake while Sonic and Shadow went to find a seat. The shop was empty and quiet except for the soft jazz music in the background. They waited for about two minutes before the bear called them to get their "Loveshake". Shadow blushed as he noticed the shake had a bunch of little heart-shaped sprinkles. He sighed anyway and got two straws, then began to walk over to the table where Sonic was waiting.

They began to drink their milkshake when Shadow noticed Sonic looked lost in thought. "Something the matter?," he asked, his voice in concern.

"Nah I`m just wondering when we need to tell the others about, you know, us being a couple."

"Im sure they`ll undertsand. Maybe we can tell them tomorrow."

"Sounds good." The speed demon took a sip of his milkshake, satisfied.

After they were done, the couple noticed that they still had a whole day to do something. They decided to go to the park, so the lovers got onto the bike and drove to Emerald park. They spent the whole they there and it was absolutely perfect, except for a couple of people staring. They made their way to a bench and sat down for a while, when this girl, about 15 or so, made her way over and said excitedly," Oh...my...gosh... Are you two, like, a couple?"

"Uuuhh...yes?," Sonic said, not quite sure what to say. What did this girl want anyway?

"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! I knew it! I told them so, but they didn`t believe me! But now, I have evidence!"

"What are you talking about, wierdo?" Shadow asked, annoyed.

"Well, you see," the girl began,"There`s these guys that hate the couple called Sonadow. Do you know what Sonadow is?"

"I have a feeling it has something to do with me and Shadow being a couple, right?," Sonic asked, sweat-dropping a little.

"Yah! That`s right! So anyway, I told them that Sonadow was real and they didn`t believe me! So I followed you guys all day taking pictures of you guys together. And now I asked if you guys were a couple and you said yes and... OH MY GOSH! It`s all true! Just wait `till I tell those boys!" She then ran off, leaving a trail of nose-bled blood behind her.

There was some silence.

Shadow finally said," Well I don`t think you have to worry about telling your friends tomorrow."

"Why`s that?" Sonic asked.

"Because there are more fans of this so-called 'Sonadow' than we've realised..."

With that, they slowly began to make their way to the motorcycle.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8 The next day, Sonic woke up with a start. "Ugh...," he said, annoyed,"Stupid alarm..." He shut it off and thought a minute. "Why did I set my alarm again today?" Thinking... Then it hit him.

"OW! Hey!" He rubbed his head as a shoe fell to the side of his bed. Sonic looked out the window. "Huh? Hey is that you Mighty?" The armadillo poked his head over the window ledge.

"Uh...hi Sonic," he said worried that the blue hedgehog will be mad that he threw his shoe at him. Fortunately, Sonic wasn't to mad. Because he hasn't seen his good friend since...uh...well lets just get back to the story!  
"Hey Mighty! Why are you here?"  
"Uh...just came to say 'Hello' to my old friend! Hehe!"

The speed demon wasn't fooled for . "Oh really. And I'm guessing your shoe wanted to wake me up to make me breakfast right?" He tossed the armadillo's shoe back at him, grining. Mighty caught it swiftly. "Heh heh. Actually, I came to get your help. But I couldn't wait until you got ready, so I came here."

Sonic was confused. Help? With what? Was someone in trouble? "Um...what did you need help with again?" Wow, Sonic must be tired this morning.

"Don't you remember? I needed help telling that special someone I love them!" So that was why he set his alarm...

"Oh, right! Well come in. I'll tell you everything I know!" Sonic got dressed really fast (because its just shoes and gloves he needs to put on) and opened the door for Mighty to come in. They sat on the couch and Sonic listened while the red armadillo explained his problem.

"Well," he started," its like this, I like, no, LOVE this person that we both know. But, I don't know how to tell this person how I feel. They might get freaked out or something." "Ok," Sonic said,"Well first you got to tell me who 'this person' is before I tell you all I know." The armadillo sighed. "Alright, but you have to promise not to tell anyone, ok?" Sonic nodded.

"I love Espio," Mighty confessed. "Oh, I see. Well you never know if someone loves you, 'till you tell them that you do! Thats what I always say!" The azure hedgehog stated. "You do?" Mighty asked. "No! Anyway, I'll tell you everything you need to know."

So he did, and afterwards he told Mighty something. "Ya know Mighty, your not the only one with a secret. But you also have to promise to not tell anyone." The crimson armadillo nodded. "I'm with Shadow." Mighty was surprised. "Wow. That's great Sonic. Am I the only one who knows this?" "No. Tails also knows. But that's about it. We were gonna tell the others today, but I guess Shadow's at G.U.N."

"Thanks anyway, Sonic. I'm going to try it out tonight. Hopefully I'll get a spark or something at least. See ya!" Sonic waved goodbye as Mighty walked out the door.

He went to the kitchen since he hasn't eaten anything this morning and saw a note magneted to the refrigerator. 'Dear Sonic,  
If i'm not here this morning, don't panic. I'm just getting some groceries since I noticed we were running low on food. I'll be back later.  
Shadow'  
Sonic blushed. 'I will NOT panic.' He thought. 'Well, at least we'll have more food. I can't live without my chili dogs! Speaking of food...' The azure hedgehog went to the fridge to grab a bite to eat. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After a while of watching tv, playing video games, and eating, the door opened and Sonic`s favorite partner came in with a couple of bags of groceries. Sonic ran over to him.

"Yo Shads, need any help with those?," the speed demon asked.

"Yeah thanks," Shadow handed over two bags to Sonic.

"No problem," Sonic ran over to the table and set the bags down and Shadow soon followed. They put everything away in less than 10 minutes and sat down on the couch to look at tv.

"What took you so long?," Sonic asked.

"There was a super long line and lots of traffic", the onyx hedgehog answered,"Who knew that there were so many people at the market on a Saturday. You would think that they would be at home sleeping in."

"Maybe they need to get stuff for parties or something."

"Yeah maybe," Shadow pulled Sonic closer and began to nom on his ear.

Sonic blushed at the feeling but if he didn`t enjoy it, he wouldn`t be purring loudly and contently. Shadow, after 5 minutes of nomming, moved from that ear to the other. Sonic still purred and began to wag his tail. The striped hedgehog thought the reaction was adorable, I mean, who wouldn`t? But anyway, he still nommed for 5 more minutes and stopped to notice that the azure hedgie fell asleep in his lap. Shadow chuckled and stroked his blue hedgehog like a cat. Sonic purred even louder. The ebony hedgehog fell asleep soon after and they stood like that for a couple of hours.

Until they heard the most annoying buzzing sound.

They both flicked their ears at the noise and woke up to see nothing in particular. Where was that stupid sound coming from? They both looked around the room and noticed that there door was knocked down. Yes, it was COMPLETLY off its hindges. What the hell could`ve done that? And where was that stupid buzzing coming from? They decided to investigate.

Sonic got up and ran all over the house to find out where that sound came from. When he got to the kitchen, he noticed the buzzing sound was getting more clear, so he called Shadow to come. They both heard the buzzing getting louder as they came closer to the top cabinet. They opened it and saw the most hilarious sight they`ve seen. It was none other than Charmy Bee, but the only thing different about him was he had the peanut butter jar stuck on his head, in which he was desperately trying to pry off, all the while buzzing loudly. The two hedgehogs couldn`t help but laugh loudly at the sight. Shadow got the frustrated bee off the counter and pulled the jar off with a simple twist and tug. Charmy looked relieved to have the jar off of him.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you thank you!," he shouted happily as he started flying around the room, buzzing.

"Why did you have our peanut butter jar stuck on your head? And why are you IN our house in the first place?," Sonic asked.

"Um...well...it`s like this. I needed peanut butter cause I LOVE it sooooooooo much! But I didn`t have any! So I went to your house to see if I could borrow some of yours but by the time I got there, you were both asleep on the couch so I went to get it myself...and...it kinda got...stuck."

The two hedgehogs looked at each other in utter amazement. They just couldn`t believe how much trouble one tiny bee can get into in just a couple of hours. Shadow handed Charmy the jar.

"Well, now that you told us, I guess you can keep this. Besides, I bought an extra when I went to the market earlier. Now can you please leave?," Shadow motioned to the door, well, the place the door USED to be.

Charmy thanked them way to many times and finally left. The two superonic hedgies went to fix the door, which they did, and decided to find something else to do.


End file.
